


【Dickinson/Best】男孩

by yuyuyu37



Category: Midway (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22016785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: 现代paro/ABO世界高中生小迪x社会白领贝哥/十岁年龄差/前后有意义都市言情沙雕剧并且缺德甚至有可能十分缺德请谨慎食用
Relationships: Dickinson/Best
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

  
-

贝斯特从床上坐起来，天才蒙蒙亮。身边的男人已经醒了，嘴里叼了根烟卷冲他打招呼。   
“醒啦Dick。”   
“你还是叫我Best我会比较习惯。”他扣上了衬衫的纽扣，磨毛布料将他尚留有红痕的胸膛和肩膀温暖地包裹起来。贝斯特弯下腰把散落在地板上的领带捡起来，并没有系，随手塞进裤兜里——他打算回家再换条新的，随后拎了包便要离开。  
“只是想试着让我们之间的交流不那么生硬。”麦克拉斯基故作轻松地挑了下眉毛，“不一起吃个早饭去公司吗？我可以开车载你。”他的部门总监绅士地问了。虽然语气听上去并没有特别在意，但贝斯特明白这并不是敷衍的客套话。他的上司就是如此这般比电线杆子还要耿直的为人，就连他的那道小胡子都显得一板一眼。  
“我还要回去给家里的小子做早饭再送他去学校。就不奉陪了，McClusky。”他的手已经迫不及待地握到了门把上。  
麦克拉斯基抬手在床头的烟灰缸里潇洒地弹了一下，玩笑道：“哈！不知道的人听了这话可能还会以为你是什么家庭型的Omega。所以说，我什么时候能有机会吃到我们小组长亲手做的煎蛋呢？”  
贝斯特回头瞥了他一眼，提腰撅臀甚至扭了一下，跟着调笑：“你随时都可以吃我的蛋，总监。”  
“操！真有你的，Best！”麦克拉斯基差点被喉咙里的烟呛到了肺，“别忘了早上还有销售会议，给我动作快点别迟到了。”  
“知道了知道了！”贝斯特随便应付着出了酒店的房门。

贝斯特快到家时在公寓楼底下遇到了林赛——同公司设计部门的总监也和他住在同一栋楼里，简直孽缘。那家伙牵着狗刚下了楼，见到贝斯特就没什么好脸色。就连他的那条跟主人长相如出一辙的（贝斯特是指在可爱和娇小这两点上）迷你雪纳瑞也苦大仇深地对贝斯特汪了一声。  
“你上次的内裤还留在我家，Dick Best！”林赛皱着他的粗眉毛说。  
“没关系，我不会为此收你的租用费，Lindsey。不像你和你手底下那些应届毕业生，交草稿都敢收甲方的钱，我可是很慷慨的，我的内裤就随便你怎么用。”贝斯特没办法心平气和地同林赛讲话，见到面第一件事就是要先呛两句。无论是在办公室对工作有分歧的情况，还是在床上骑在他腰上快活的时候，一直如此。恐怕谁也不是出于恶意，只是成了习惯，职业病似的根深蒂固。  
林赛一张嘴的语气比他的脸还臭：“我拿来给我的宝贝擦屁股了。”  
他的宝贝马上又汪了一声为他掠阵。  
“呃……这真是个有味道的早晨。那就只能祝你待会用餐愉快，现在我得走了，赶时间！”贝斯特挤眉弄眼地从他身边绕过去进了大门。他看了看表，已经有点来不及，不然还能就此与对方再吵一刻钟，不过贝斯特仍然特地拨冗，背过胳膊对林赛比了个中指。  
指头是故意放在屁股中间的，又更多了那么一点卖俏的引申含义。林赛骂了一声，一时又不知道怎么还嘴，只得愤愤地拉了一把牵引绳直接朝外走。

走到公寓大堂时，贝斯特看到默里已经背好了书包坐在沙发上。那个八年级的小男孩正百无聊赖地垂下脑袋抠手指头，应该是在等自己回来。大堂前两个星期就已经挂起了圣诞装饰，小男孩在热闹明艳的节日色彩之中被反衬得很不高兴，不过也可能不是不高兴，因为这孩子从婴儿时期起就长的这张不高兴的脸。  
直到默里听到他走近的脚步，也抬起脸看他，贝斯特才确定他是真的不高兴。于是他堆起一个特别恶心的笑容冲默里说：“嗨！你想吃点啥，孩子？”  
“我自己吃过了，牛奶泡燕麦片和昨天剩的香肠。而且我要迟到了贝斯特。拜托你待会开快点，我不想又被罚留校。”默里讲的话总像是世界末日要来了一样沮丧。  
“那咱们放了学再吃点好的，哈哈哈。”他只能用干笑让面前的忧郁男孩不要那么难过。

-

现在有必要说明的是，我们的贝斯特与早上的两个男人绝不是什么恋人的关系，不高兴的默里也不是他的小孩。  
贝斯特只是个27岁仍然单身的男性Omega，普通得不能再普通。嗯……可能后半句是假话。在私生活方面他总是十分开明（也许开明得过了头），尽管如此，他对婚姻与生育又是另一种“自闭”态度。  
你问他为什么？瞧一瞧他自己的原生家庭，再看看他的小外甥默里不就知道了吗？  
他的父母早年离婚，劳燕分飞都要去找各自的一片天，剩下一个未成年的刺头小屁孩，谁都不肯要监护权。贝斯特几乎是被姐姐一手带大。最精彩是前年她的姐姐也离了婚，丢下一只悲伤小熊默里给他照料，自己也又新组了家庭。  
可谓上梁不正下梁也正不到哪去的典型。

悲剧必须从自己手里停止了。他开玩笑的时候喜欢这么说，带着七分假意三分真情。  
从很小时开始，贝斯特就对固定伴侣这码事没有什么特别的期待。婚姻和家庭对他而言就像一场漫长而没有任何指望的折磨。  
如今？如今更是去他妈的爱情不爱情。  
他一直能找到更好的Alpha床伴，活好不粘人更不会缠着他要标记结婚的那种。就像他也一直有能力每个月稳坐销售部的头把交椅。

可以这样说，他，“the best Best”。中城区冉冉升起的商业新星，天选之子。  
天选之子需要为爱情五迷三道肝肠寸断吗？  
答案必须是：不。

-

贝斯特双手搭在方向盘上望向窗外的街景。他在一个红灯前面被迫停了下来，尽管他的心已经飞到了会议桌上，可眼下也毫无办法。  
其实每天接送默里的路线都很单一，从上城开回中城的公司也仅需要十来分钟的路程。但要途径拥堵的第五大道——这条著名的、充满了热闹商铺与人潮的道路。偏偏还要下起小雨来，贝斯特不太愉快地朝嘴里塞了片口香糖，继续无聊观察街道中被雨水朦胧成烟色的人群。  
有一柄红伞穿过了人行道，成了晦暗的背景里一抹新鲜的色调。贝斯特盯着那朵漂至近前的红云，心想是不是也可以给家里挂点红火的节庆装饰更热闹些。  
他光顾发呆，雨刷器也没有打开，又见到蒙了一层细碎水雾的前挡风玻璃外，那把明亮伞举高了，露出底下的人物：藏蓝色的连帽衫，背着双肩包，是一个穿着舒适的年轻男孩。男孩刚巧转过头朝贝斯特的车里看过来，一双小鹿般圆润的蓝眼睛里还晕着水光。  
他看不太清那人的表情，也没有弄懂那双眼睛里涌出的水雾是眼泪还是雨水带来的错觉。  
直到绿灯亮起身后的车子按喇叭催促，贝斯特才猛地回神。那个男孩也走过马路，消失于视线之内。  
按动雨刷后世界又重新聚上了焦，但更远处的角落总像是晕染着模糊不清的水痕，它逐渐扩散开，朝街道的尽头延伸而去。

-

早上的会没什么好赘述的。反正不管部门每月的业绩柱状图上贝斯特的名字是如何一骑绝尘。麦克拉斯基总能在他身上挑点刺出来，表示他还需要继续努力，不能翘尾巴。  
“不能翘尾巴？老子的尾巴不翘你进得来吗？”贝斯特龇着牙在茶水间泡了杯咖啡，气得丢了双倍的方糖进杯子。  
公司的总账会计莱顿先生刚好也在，实际上贝斯特那些不入流的抱怨屁话也只能讲给莱顿听。这位中年Omega温柔和善，总是乐于同贝斯特倾谈。  
“怎么？销售总监又给你不痛快了？”莱顿抿了一口咖啡，热气在他优雅的金边眼镜上蒸出一小块雾气。  
贝斯特忍不住又想起上班路上隔着模糊玻璃见过的男孩子，下意识地摇了摇头，嘴里含混道：“嗯？没什么其实……”  
莱顿疑惑地抬起眼睛：“是吗？”  
“嗨，他就一直那个样呗，你都知道的。”贝斯特回过神来，笑了笑转换新话题，“晚上要不要喝一杯？我今天也不加班。”  
潜台词是今晚他谁都没约，可以和好同事一道来个快乐欧米伽之夜。  
谁料莱顿却一脸歉意地拒绝了：“抱歉Best，今天不行，我和Joe约好一起烤圣诞节饼干。”  
都是Omega朋友，莱顿明显还是和财务部出纳罗彻福特关系更亲近一些。  
这也无可厚非，谁叫他们国外留学时就是同窗，现在又在一个部门上班。贝斯特摆了摆手表示没有关系，又漫无目的地划拉几下手机屏幕，突然想到有一阵子没和自己的老同学罗伊聚过了。

-

罗伊•皮尔斯，他大学时代的损友，贝斯特以为他会和自己一起折腾到老，坐在家门口一边喝酒一边对着社区街头经过的帅A吹口哨。没想到这个梦想只持续了一年那家伙就在迟来的觉醒中分化成了兢兢业业的Beta，做了循规蹈矩的中学老师。哦，就是默里他们学校的高年级老师。

贝斯特趴在吧台上叹了口气，又想起吃晚饭时还闷闷不乐的小家伙。他只在提到学校里新认识的叫盖什么多的朋友时才笑了一下，很快又恢复了沉闷。贝斯特还为等到罗伊，低头看了眼手机，是对方发来信息说学校里有个学生大晚上和父母吵架逃家了，自己只能帮忙一起找，可能还要再过一会才能来和贝斯特碰头。  
他仰头把杯子里剩下一点威士忌全喝光了，干脆走出了酒吧，心想不如回家陪陪默里吧。

今天的雨在中午就停了，外面吹着湿漉漉的冷风，贝斯特把围巾又勒紧了些。酒吧街外面有一排台阶可以通向高处的一个小广场。  
他看到一个身影坐在阶梯上，背后灯串组成的光幕披在那个人身上，贝斯特视力很好所以看得十分清楚。藏蓝色是连帽衫的褶皱，金棕是头顶柔顺发丝的反光。  
白色是嘴边滚热吐息凝结的雾气，红色是……  
是那把雨伞。

它撑开着，伞柄朝天地歪在那个人脚边，形成一个歪斜而夺目的色块。贝斯特鬼使神差地走近了，终于看清了男孩的样貌。  
他看起来像个大学生，很高很瘦，但结实。他抱着膝盖蹲坐在那，一双瘦长的腿蜷缩起来，肩膀宽阔，便衬得这个姿势十分可怜又有一些滑稽。  
男孩没有察觉贝斯特的靠近，只是喝着闷酒，举起啤酒灌了一口，又如同喝醉了一般哇地一声全吐到了地上。尽管没再下雨，但他现在活像只被雨水浇透的流浪大型犬。破碎灯光映射在他英俊又年轻的身影，像铺了满身的星星。

“嘿，你想进室内喝一点吗？”贝斯特果断进行了邀约，毫无疑问，他很喜欢眼前这个男人。  
男孩抬起了脸，蓝眼珠外面是通红的眼白。他似乎还没搞清楚状况，沉默了一会儿，又眨眨眼，才终于用浓重的鼻音问道：“您是在和我搭讪吗先生？”

“对。”贝斯特笑起来，深觉有趣，“我是在和你搭讪没错。”

男孩倒是没有被冒犯的情绪，他也笑了，大方地朝贝斯特伸出手掌，夜色在他身后黯淡而迅速地退却。  
他牵过贝斯特的手，借力站起了身。不知是因为久坐还是已经醉了，步履摇晃，但却没有迟疑地跟着贝斯特朝酒吧街里走去。  
倒像是迈入了一场崭新的冒险。

-


	2. Chapter 2

-

“你想喝点什么？”贝斯特凑在那个男孩耳朵旁边问他。十来点的酒吧已经热闹起来，这个点再折返回来，饶是熟客如贝斯特也找不到好的位置。他们就挤在吧台拐角的位置，身后也都是人。他在这样拥挤、嘈杂，烟酒味都浓郁的热闹空间里贴在漂亮男孩的耳朵边，鼻子里嗅到的信息素气味很淡，几乎难以辨认。但有种甜味，像碳酸饮料，还夹杂气泡般的跳跃感。

“可乐！”他刚开始还在四处张望，显得有些好奇和紧张。听了贝斯特问马上转过头大声答话，表情变得轻松了很多，露出可爱的笑容。

“别跟我说你来这样的地方就是为了喝饮料？”贝斯特笑着摇摇头，又问，“不想喝太猛的，咱们来点High Ball可以吗？多兑点苏打水。”

DJ把音乐放得很大声，男孩子像是没听清楚一样茫然地点头，仍旧乐呵呵地答应下来：“行！”

“Best。”

“啊？”

“我的姓，不过熟人都叫我Dick。不是什么好绰号是吧？”贝斯特将酒保递来的酒杯朝身边的人面前推了推。“你叫什么名字？”

“Dick Best这个名字也太吊了吧哈哈哈哈哈？”男孩接过杯子大笑起来。

“嗯哼，所有人都这么说。”贝斯特耸耸肩。

“那我们很像啊。Dickinson，我的朋友都叫我Dickie。我觉得还挺酷的，但好像比你逊一点点。”这个叫迪金森的男孩端起了酒杯。不知为何，他的一举一动都充满了新鲜和好奇，对杯子里的酒液端详一会儿，才凑到嘴边抿了少许。结果立刻辣得吐了舌头，但又不服输似的灌下去一大口。这下整张漂亮的面孔都皱成了块破毯子。

活像只被猫咪猛挠了一爪子的阿拉斯加，又委屈又傻还无从反击。

贝斯特嘴里嗨棒酒的苏打泡泡如同冲到了头顶，每一个劈啪爆裂的气泡都从内部绽放出可爱两个大字。他递过几颗烤花生，笑道：“你认真的吗，Dickie？”

迪金森接过扔到嘴里大嚼起来，眉头渐渐展开，“我只是不太习惯这个味道而已。”

“等你习惯了你会爱上它。”贝斯特拍了拍迪金森的肩膀，手指如同不经意般从对方手臂上滑下去，最后蹭到手背。

迪金森对于肢体接触没有特别反应，仅仅是因为热烘烘的室内温度而开始流汗，于是仰起脖子又喝了几口冰冷的酒。

“我可以去跳舞吗，Best？感觉他们都很嗨的样子。”他放下空杯，还是乖乖地用姓称呼他了，圆圆的蓝眼珠里映满了舞池灯的霓虹闪烁。

-

随后迪金森就背着他的双肩包去跳舞，他那一身打扮看起来就是混进红男绿女之中的书呆子。他也实在不怎么会跳舞，但好在足够大方——不，贝斯特认为他的动作完全值得上疯狂二字。他像是喝上头了，在舞池中间胡乱扭着腰，手举在头顶随意甩动。

贝斯特突然感觉有点头疼，还没来得及疼更久，迪金森就摇摇摆摆地跑过来拉着他的胳膊将他拖进了人群。

“一起来啊！”迪金森尖笑大嚷，还学台上热辣的舞者靠近贝斯特身前动来动去。

贝斯特被他带动着跳起来，他也不算擅长这个但跟迪金森比起来还是好上很多。只贴在男孩胸口扭了几下就满意地看到对方的脑袋马上红成了一颗圣诞彩球，甚至还反光的那种。

有什么能比与中意的年轻男孩贴在一处热舞更令人高兴和浮想联翩的呢？贝斯特的信息素已经开始朝外涌，他夹紧屁股，开始在心里盘算今夜接下来的去处。

迪金森像是根本没有考虑过自己的夜晚将会何去何从，只是没头没脑地跳得更嗨。后来不知怎么和背后的人撞了一下，双肩包里稀里哗啦撞出了好些东西。他连忙蹲下来，边躲着身边人群凌乱舞动的脚步，边把那些杂物朝自己手边拢。

贝斯特也一起帮忙，但他突然在忽明忽暗的闪烁射灯中捡起了一样东西。

一块薄薄的卡片，他握在手里站起身才看得更清楚了，上面的文字和版式设计贝斯特十分熟悉，因为他的外甥默里有份一模一样的。

这是一张中学的学生证，而迪金森的脸就印在上面。贝斯特也看清了那行出生年月和班级信息。这意味着他撩拨了将近一个小时的对手是一位十七岁的十一年级生。

“你是中学生？！”贝斯特叫起来。

迪金森抱着他的书包站起身，一脸做错事被抓个正着后的难堪。

他们在舞池里无声对峙有几秒钟吧，就听见有人在旁边喊了一声：“Dickinson！你怎么在这里？还有Best？”

贝斯特回过头去，哦，天呐，是他的老朋友罗伊老师。

他现在看起来气急败坏，连胡子都发着抖：“Best！你他妈是不是给我的学生喝酒了？”

-

贝斯特不明白自己为什么被迪金森一拉就跟着逃跑了，那孩子的手指紧紧扣住自己的手腕，皮肤热烫，连气味也是。那些可乐的酸甜极轻微地翻滚出沸腾的咕嘟声，像被风挟来绕在人身上再缭到鼻尖，短短一瞬又跟着风飞到更远的地方，消失不见。

飞奔的鞋底踏上水洼，激起的水花打湿了裤脚。贝斯特头晕目眩，酒精和冷风一起上头，又跑了三、四百米他终于扯住了迪金森，让他停下脚步。

  
“停！”他气喘吁吁地问，“你跑什么啊？”

“那、那是我老师啊！我能不跑吗！”迪金森理所当然地答，边掐着腰急促呼吸。

“那你拉着我干嘛？”

“不是我一拉你，你就跟着我跑的吗？”

行吧，贝斯特没有丝毫反驳的余地。

罗伊这时也从街道的拐弯处追了出来：“都给我站住！”

迪金森举起双手做了个投降的姿势。

-

迪金森就是那个罗伊班上跟父母吵架之后逃家的学生。

贝斯特看着罗伊像拎一只鹌鹑般拎着那个一米八几的十一年级男孩坐上了出租车，不禁暗自感叹当老师真不是个容易的活计，还好当初没有鬼迷心窍和罗伊一起报考教学资格证。他站在窗外心有余悸地问：“我不用一起登门道歉吗？”

“我会和家长解释的，你别跟着添乱了。改天我找你！”罗伊对着贝斯特摆摆手，又扭过头没好气地训车里的迪金森，“回去写检讨，三百个字的，明天早晨我要看到它出现在我的办公桌上。”

迪金森垂下脑袋说了声：“太长了，我顶多能写三行，Roy……”

“是Pearce老师！怎么Dickinson，你能拉着一个男人跑整整三条街但是写不了三百个字的检讨吗？”

这是贝斯特听到的最后一句话，然后他们的车就扬长而去了，留下他一个人在冬日的冷风中萧瑟地吸着鼻涕、和尾气。

他原本计划好的美妙的夜晚，全成了飘在街道上的碎叶子。

现在他只能自己回家洗个热水澡，以防感冒。

-

贝斯特第二天起床还是烧了起来，他关节酸痛地挣扎有好一阵才爬起来，然后顶着肿胀的脑袋，打算去给默里做早饭。谁知道那小子已经煮好了牛奶，端上了三明治。

“我从便利店买的。”小男孩看见贝斯特走出卧室，便把退烧药和热水一起递到贝斯特手中。

“噢……我亲爱的Murray……”他嘟哝着鼻音为这个懂事的外甥发出感叹。

“别这样！你太恶心了，Best！”默里受不了地翻了个白眼，“我和Lindsey打过招呼说你发烧了，他可以先送我去学校，然后载你一道去公司。”

“我的老天，我们打车好吧？让我欠他人情那我不如现在就去跳海。”贝斯特拿起三明治狠狠地放进嘴里，跟着翻了个白眼。

“那您请吧。”

贝斯特应声回头才发现林赛斜躺在自己家客厅的沙发上，快活地冲他甩车钥匙。完美诠释什么叫小人得志！他在心中啐了一声，紧接着嘴上也啐了：“哇！一大早真是见到鬼！”

“怎么，看见朋友不该开心吗？”

“真正的朋友会让人心情非常舒畅，而我见了你只觉得头更昏。”

林赛继续反驳：“既然这么想舒畅，看来润滑液就是你最好的朋友。”

“放你的屁，Lindsey！”

默里终于把餐叉扔到了盘子里，铿锵作响：“你们能看到这里还有个未成年吗？！”

-

“这是你的份，Best。”莱顿抱着一大盒手作圣诞小饼干进了销售部挨个发了一份，最后来到了贝斯特的办公桌面前。

他和罗彻福特今年做的饼干都是毛衣外形的，还为相熟的同事们画了专属图案。比如说给董事长和CEO的就分别画了兔子和公牛，给麦克拉斯基的挤上了和他眼睛一样可爱的绿色小星星苹果酱，给林赛的则绘制有他家里的迷你雪纳瑞——他们把狗狗的眉毛画得和林赛本人的一般粗。

而贝斯特拿到的毛衣饼干上，是一根卡通丁丁。没错，就是那个“丁丁”，下面还配了字：Dick Best’s best dick。

“这可真让人无从下口。”贝斯特拿着那块饼干忍不住笑起来，“但是谢了，也替我和你们的魔术师道声谢。”

“不用客气。而且今年是夏威夷风味的，加了很多椰奶。希望你喜欢。”莱顿满脸恶作剧成功的笑容，又凑近了一点低声说道：“你不是说自己昨天没约？今天怎么坐他的车来的？”

“今天这是纯属误会！我是坐顺风车！”贝斯特无声咆哮，“嘿，你怎么又知道了？”

“我和Joe早上在停车场看到的呀。”

“我看你们不是财务部，是八卦情报局吧？”贝斯特无耐地揉了揉脸，向后靠在椅背上。

“随时为您效劳。”莱顿临走前还装模做样地抬手对贝斯特敬了一礼。

-

贝斯特烧得没有胃口，一整天也没吃什么东西，临近下班的时候才有些饿，便把那块Dick Best饼干拿出来吃了。不得不赞美会计和出纳的手艺，味道美极，除去那些作弄人的坏心眼之外一切都十分完美。

他看了眼手机上的时间，锁屏画面是自己的小外甥坐在快餐店里吃薯条的照片，灯光底下默里眼底的那颗泪痣被拍得十分明显。他看着那孩子不高兴但可爱的脸蛋笑了一下，又想，圣诞节就快到了，应该给他准备点什么，于是解了锁想发信息问问默里有什么喜欢的。

谁知道麦克拉斯基出现在位置前面，贝斯特被阴影笼罩，抬头刚好对上他的宝石绿眼睛。贝斯特尴尬地咳了一声：“嗨！总监，我希望现在这个时间你找我不是通知加班。”

“嗯？我在你心里就是这种魔鬼上司吗？”麦克拉斯基无耐撇嘴道，“我是来通知你，今天事情都差不多了，你可以提前点下班。”

“哦？”贝斯特有些不可置信。

“回去好好睡一觉，早点好起来。”他俯下身子，又压低嗓音说：“毕竟我也不想被传染。”

“嘿，我当你突然安的什么好心。”贝斯特咂嘴道，他撑手伸了个懒腰，又问，“你的饼干还有吗？我饿死了。”

“那不行，我要带回家慢慢吃的。”麦克拉斯基笑着扭头走了。

切！麦小气斯基！*贝斯特在背后悄悄腹诽。

-

贝斯特没能蹭上加班的设计部顺风车，自己打车回公寓。默里应该也早到家了——他下午放学时间是3点整，一般是贝斯特溜号去接他，贝斯特没空时就自己坐巴士和同学一路回来。

这个傍晚又下了雨，雨势不小而贝斯特却没拿伞，刚下车就被淋了一头。他快步跑起来，在心里暗骂倒霉，冰凉的雨水很快顺着脖子流进了脊梁，从后颈往下到腰眼，迅速长满了鸡皮疙瘩。

然后他就看见了那个男孩。

那个小疯崽子长手长脚地蹲在公寓门口，屋檐只能罩住他半个身子。他今天没拿那把红伞，身上已经被浇透了，抱着胳膊在雨幕中发抖。

“Dickie……Dickinson你在这干嘛？”

贝斯特刚问了一句，迪金森便站起来揪住了他的衣领。

有一瞬间贝斯特以为对方是来找他打架的，这是一种非同小可的假想，毕竟他自从大学毕业成为正经上班族之后也没有再打过架，除了床上打的架之外。他又用了半秒钟分析了一遍自己发着烧的绵软拳头能不能打得过又高又健壮的现役高中生。

不过他的烦恼转瞬即逝，迪金森在下一刻松开手，打着冷颤趴到了贝斯特的怀里。

这个大男孩冷得像块冰，哆嗦着，全身都是潮湿雨水的气味，他的可乐香气被冲刷殆尽。

“你终于回来了，我好冷……”

迪金森比贝斯特矮一点，头刚好蹭在他颈窝，说话时，冰冷的吐气吹到贝斯特耳朵上。

贝斯特心促气短，感觉体温又上升了。

得快点进去！他呼吸困难地想，不然他马上就要昏在这里了。

-

*为吃不到苹果酱小星星饼干的贝哥造了一词：MiserClusky（x


	3. Chapter 3

-

“那个圣诞集市的案子我们做得非常成功。甲方很喜欢我们的设计，实际效果也确实非常吸引人。所以他们特地送了门票答谢。”麦克拉斯基在办公室露台上喝咖啡，他从口袋里拿了两张纸质门票出来，交给身边在抽烟的贝斯特，“这是你的，可以带你家那孩子一起去。”

“我还以为你是想和我约会呢。”贝斯特接过票笑了笑，又说，“设计部那些白痴总算整了次好活。”

“有这个功夫骂Lindsey不如进去再多打几个陌call给我弄点新客户！”麦克拉斯基抹了一下嘴角沾到的奶泡，“你觉得我有时间和你玩这个吗？”

“是是是，我们的大忙人总监。”贝斯特敷衍地吐出一口烟。

“不过说真的，你发烧刚好，现在发/情期又快来了。我年末这段时间都要加班，你自己多注意。”他难得从严肃神色的缝隙中流露出温情的痕迹，拍拍贝斯特的肩膀，又顺手抚平了他西装袖子上的褶皱。

冷不丁的关怀反而令贝斯特浑身不自在，他只能作了个怪脸，随后伸手绕到后颈挠了一把凑到鼻子前面闻了闻，确认道：“好像还行，我早上刚吃了抑制剂，消除气味的那款药也一直在吃。”

“那就好，你发起情来那个火药味跟恐怖袭击似的，整条街的人都得报警。”

“操！闻得硬梆梆的那个人是谁啊？”

“嗯是谁呢？”麦克拉斯基装傻充愣地撇撇嘴，起身准备走人。

“那个，McCluskey——”贝斯特叫住了总监，“票有富余吗，能再多给我一张？”

“怎么？”麦克拉斯基回头看他。

“家里最近多了个小屁孩。”贝斯特顿了片刻，才说，“是，我弟弟过来住。”

尽管他素来喜欢和麦克拉斯基抬杠顶嘴，可两个人的交流还算直来直往，他也不知为了什么缘故选择对家中新房客的身份进行隐瞒，似乎下意识就这么做了。

“我还不知道你有个弟弟？”麦克拉斯基略显惊讶。

我也不知道啊。贝斯特在心底叹口气。

“远房表弟。”很好现在他的鼻子得长两倍长！

-

我们还得再倒带回三天前，贝斯特在自己公寓楼底下捡到迪金森的傍晚。

“你怎么知道我住这？”他被突然扑进怀里的男孩弄懵了，在搞清楚迪金森是未成年之后他就不太愿意和对方有太多纠葛——哪怕这张脸实在对他的胃口。

“Roy的ins定位过这里的地址。”

社交媒体可真他妈的不是什么好东西！高烧的头晕目眩令贝斯特只想快点回家躺下，他便推了男孩一把，把那家伙推了踉跄，迈步就朝楼里走。

是了，他绝不是什么爱心泛滥到会把一面之缘的逃家小鬼带回家照顾的人，待会能给罗伊发消息报告个行踪就算仁至义尽。谁知迪金森跟在他身后一起进了大厅，他几次回头骂让他赶紧滚回家。对方却一直不依不饶地跟到了电梯口，甚至电梯来了之后狠命掰开了贝斯特挡住门的手硬是挤进轿厢里面。贝斯特都不知道此刻该盼着有邻居在这能帮忙报警才好，还是该庆幸他这朵社区霸王花遭此窘境无人看见。总之他的手臂像塞了棉花般无力，很快就被制住，空荡的电梯里面迪金森的双手抵住后壁将他完全困在二人之间。

随后，电梯门缓缓地闭拢了。

延迟未按动楼层的催促蜂鸣响起，贝斯特心中的不耐烦已经达到临界值。

他打算抬腿踢裆了。

说实在的，就算年轻混酒吧那会和某几个搭讪不成反翻脸的肌肉猛A打架，他都没用过这种逊招。过于暴躁的心情和过于软趴趴的肌肉逼他抬起了膝盖。可还没及使力，上一秒还强势得不行的男孩子猛然瘫了下来。他的脑袋咚地一声撞了墙，接着便软在贝斯特身上。

若不是贝斯特及时抬手架住，这下子已经摔到地板上去了。

贝斯特都不知道自己是怎么把这个失去意识比圣诞树还沉的XL号中学生拖回家门的，他该死的从未察觉过这段走廊有如此长。他骂骂咧咧地站在门外，手上全是雨水，指纹按了两遍都没解开锁，最后在迪金森脖子里蹭了两下才擦干净打开门。

默里不在客厅，这个时候他通常在自己房间做作业。贝斯特用了最后一丝力气把他架到了沙发前，只差一点就能成功。可眼前这棵树桩子又活动了，从鼻子里激动地胡乱哼哼，歪歪斜斜地把贝斯特压倒在沙发之上。贝斯特的腰和沙发乳胶垫一同陷进深处，喷到脸上的气使他十分难受。迪金森哆哆嗦嗦地在贝斯特脖子旁寻热源，手脚单凭本能一起缠上来。推已然是推不动的了，贝斯特只能闭上眼把自己定格成一张死机后的PPT，惨白着脸仰躺在那儿。

天花板的灯明晃晃的，照得眼皮底下的眼球都隐隐作痛，也可能是发烧引起。距离近到这样贝斯特也总算闻清楚了，这孩子不仅没成年，生理上也还没分化。那股酸酸的还泛出泡泡的气味最底层还藏有一些小孩子才有的奶油味的甜。

他腻得心里发慌，又胡乱想着昨晚为何鬼迷心窍招惹上这么个麻烦的缠人精。被压在身上的迪金森磨蹭了不知道多久，贝斯特终于听到房间门推开的响动，然后是室内拖鞋发出的啪嗒啪嗒的可爱脚步声。

“你搞什么啊Best？”

贝斯特张张嘴，努力了几秒终于发出了点声音答默里：“过来帮把手，孩子。”

-

生活里有各种意外，你也弄不清一夜情和流浪狗崽究竟哪个先来。

隔天早起贝斯特没来得及通知罗伊过来接人，迪金森就醒了。他在沙发上睡过一夜，无处翻身，大脑比僵直的身体先开机。

而此刻贝斯特叫的中餐外卖的粥刚到，他和默里两个人盘腿坐在茶几前面的地板上，正对着迪金森吸溜吸溜地喝热粥。

“我还以为你在外面怎么胡来都不会把人带来家里？”默里看了眼在沙发上躺着的人，又侧过脸望贝斯特。

“首先，就最近几年的情况来分析，我的xing伴侣是相对固定安全的，不能称作胡来。其次，这人是自己跟到我们家的，我是被跟踪的受害者。综上，你的指控完全不成立，但我还是要谢谢你昨晚的帮忙。”贝斯特讲起道理来总是一套一套，听起来似乎逻辑通顺，仔细再想全是诡辩。小舅舅现在烧退了人看起来精神了许多。默里不想和他争，一大段废话左耳朵进右耳朵出，只用勺子朝对面挣扎着想坐起来的迪金森点了点，问：“那现在这个跟踪狂要怎么处理？我们要报警吗？”

“拜托不要……我，没地方去才来这里的。”惨兮兮的大男孩喉咙都是嘶哑的，抬起还挂着退烧贴的头，一见贝斯特立马精神了，满脸盼望地盯着他，随即开始一大段的解释说明。

贝斯特边听迪金森滔滔不绝地诉苦，边打量对方。这次他又审视得仔细了些，抛开那些被夜晚和酒精加过滤镜的意乱情迷。

仅凭外表也能判断出这个小孩的成长背景，他一定来自经济条件还算不错的家庭。聪明、漂亮、开朗、能说会道，在同龄人里应该很受欢迎，并且人生中极少遇到挫折。即使眼下病恹恹的，身上仍带有一股不输朝阳的冲劲。

是贝斯特学生时代最讨厌的那种阳光校草样板型。

迪金森讲了一大堆，但整件事实在没多少戏剧性可言。就是迪金森的父母忙于生意无暇顾及小孩，沟通不良导致争吵。头天吵完迪金森直接冲出门，晚上在酒吧街差点被贝斯特捡走。他被罗伊老师领回家之后战火持续升级，第二天又跑出来，这次直接找上了贝斯特的门。

说实话，这种不痛不痒的家庭矛盾如今连3分校园青春片都懒得拍，贝斯特听得一个头两个大，连他的脚趾都不想为温室花朵的叛逆期烦恼而共情。

只有贝斯特和他老姐知道自己的中学是怎么熬过来的。父母离婚后几乎断了来往，刚开始他的学费生活全靠姐姐支撑。所以贝斯特读书和打架一样用力。混迹酒吧从打杂端杯子到辗转上台说唱、斗殴耍狠调情作戏，包括出乎所有人意料地分化成了Omega，这些都没能影响他成绩名列前茅并成功申请到大学奖学金。因为他从小就知道自己想要的体面生活是什么样子，而现在他也确实将它掌握在手里。

啧，就应该有Omega平权组织来找他出励志传记对吧。

他和眼前这个男孩就像两股背道而驰的季风，看起来实在难以协调，若不是意外作弄甚至都不会相遇。

“——现在他们又出差了，说要圣诞节才回来一起过节。可我走的时候根本没带家里钥匙，他们连这个都不知道的，只管自己工作，切！所以我能在这里借住几天吗？你看。”迪金森又怕贝斯特不相信似的，掏出手机给他看了母亲发来的信息。

“嘿听着，小子！”贝斯特确认后也没有答应的意思，他将手机推回去，“我没有接收陌生人当房客的想法。”

“求你了！我现在身上也没钱住旅馆只能去睡公园！你看我也可以帮你做家务啊，比如说扫地——”

“有扫地机器人。”

“或者刷碗？”

“有洗碗机。”贝斯特拇指对着背后的厨房方向比了比。

“还能辅导这个小孩写作业！”迪金森搜肠刮肚地表现出自己的乖巧和能干，以求被收留。那样子像极了贝斯特毕业后经历的第一场面试。

“对不起，我成绩都是A，作业一直是自己搞定的。”冷酷无情的面试官默里拒绝了此项技能展示。

迪金森有点泄气，他垂下脑袋眨了眨眼，浓密的睫毛底下布满了失落。

可默里接着抬起脸问贝斯特：“Best，你当初没有收留我的话，我也会在大冬天睡公园了？”

“嗯？这永远不可能发生，Murray。”贝斯特揉揉默里的头发。

“那我们也别让Dickinson睡公园吧，Uncle Best？”

这孩子的人美心善也是家族遗传吗？贝斯特心中大惊。

在他的身侧和面前同时出现了双倍可怜狗狗眼攻击局势。

天选之子、中城区商业新星、社区霸王花——贝斯特，转眼间便摧枯拉朽、兵败如山倒。

“但是我们只有两间卧室。”作为一家之主他还剩下最后的倔强。

“我可以和小朋友睡一间！”迪金森见到转机猛地眼神亮了，看不见的耳朵和尾巴都摇起来。

“你一个不知道什么时候觉醒的青春期别想和我的外甥睡一间！”贝斯特眉毛皱成一团，“你给我睡沙发。”

“噢，那也行！”迪金森能被收留已经十分满意，笑得眼睛弯成两瓣弦月。

贝斯特思量了一会，叹口气又说：“算了！你还在长个子别蜷沙发上了。你睡我房间，我睡客厅。”

嘿，真是带孩子习惯了就有操不完的心！谁让他也是家族遗传的人美心善。

-

家中多了个男孩子要说不自在，肯定也是有，却又没太多别扭的。

迪金森实在是个热情又省心的房客，家务也能做一点，除去做饭和贝斯特同样水准的难吃之外没有什么可挑剔之处。

他们对于那一晚酒吧的事情都当作无事发生。贝斯特知道迪金森比自己小整十岁之后，也只能拿对待默里的态度待他，早上载他和外甥一道送去学校，下午高年级放学比较晚他能自己坐巴士回来，不用费太多心思在接送上。迪金森也什么都没提，每天都乐呵呵的，贝斯特下班回来能享受到小太阳一样温暖的拥抱迎接，和类似于“今天吃什么呀？我们去吃麦当劳吧！”此类的问话。

贝斯特没办法坦率接受如此热烈的拥抱，但推开他他还会继续凑上来揽着贝斯特的脖子叫：“为什么，为什么？我今天一整天都在想你，Best。想你晚上回来会烧什么难吃的饭！”

默里有一天从屋里出来，仅给予此场景一句话作为评价：“真恶心。”

贝斯特觉得他说得挺对。

但默里也显然变得开心了些。迪金森也和他一起打电动，两人水平差不多的弱，格斗游戏手柄劈里啪啦乱按也能打得有来有回，正是半斤八两，一不小心连出个大招两个小孩马上高兴地鬼叫成一团。贝斯特又买了一个手柄连了主机，方便三人一起玩。以前只是贝斯特和默里坐在一块，现在中间挤了个迪金森，沙发便显得有点窄，三个人腿挨着腿。

迪金森不去挤默里，就使劲朝贝斯特身边凑，贝斯特每次碾压局都要被迪金森闹得拿不住手柄而惨败。贝斯特就一把捞过迪金森的脑袋夹到怀里乱挠，逼他发誓不许再捣乱。

迪金森在他手里连连求饶，金棕头发刚洗过吹干没有抹发蜡，蓬松得像团毛绒球，还染着同一款洗发露的香味。

这种生活细节边角上的潜移默化很难令人察觉并警惕。如同时间流逝，往往在忘记数秒时，新的时刻便已到来。

-

周六晚上贝斯特才想起来圣诞集市的事情，但默里说周日要去朋友家玩，中饭也不回来吃。贝斯特知道小外甥朋友不多，是学校里那个叫布鲁诺·盖多的男孩，交待了几句便由他去。于是就剩下他和迪金森了。

“你去吗？”

“当然啊！”

事情便这么定下来。

贝斯特对此也没有特别的想法，只是好几年没凑过节庆的热闹走在五颜六色合家欢乐的场景里有种格格不入之感。

迪金森像是发现了新大陆，浑身都是新鲜劲。他对那些缤纷的小吃、杂货和游戏摊点都充满了好奇，什么都玩得很高兴，哪怕砸罐子什么礼物都没砸到也能傻乐半天。他拽着贝斯特鬼吼鬼叫地坐了一轮跳楼机，又去买热狗，然后指着饮品菜单问能不能要一杯热葡萄酒。

“不能。”贝斯特果断拒绝。

迪金森还不死心指了指下面一行：“那这个猎人茶呐？是茶啊。”

“那个里面也有酒的，你就别想诓我了小子。”贝斯特笑起来，只给自己点了一杯比葡萄酒更烈的格罗格酒，给迪金森则点了杯热巧克力。

从店员手里接过做好的热饮递到手里，贝斯特低头啜饮了一口香料味道浓郁的甜酒，抬头看了眼郁闷地抿着无酒精饮料的迪金森，笑着说：“你别想着喝酒了，这次再喝醉我可不保证会对未成年小朋友做些什么。”

“那如果我想呢？”迪金森舔了舔嘴角的甜味，笑容狡黠，“如果我想你对我做些什么呢，Best？”

贝斯特盯着迪金森跃动着暖光的宝石蓝虹膜，呼吸滞了一瞬。

这是他头一回在与人交谈时不知如何应对。

-


	4. Chapter 4

-

迪金森的睫毛又密又长，在那底下的眼睛是水色的，透得像玻璃，浑圆而湿润里面全是细碎的光。贝斯特的眼睛也是蓝的，但他永远也不会释放出那样迷人的纯真。男孩只是这样静静望过来，就像是含了许多情意。

“我们还会一起再做点坏事吗Best？”贝斯特像看慢动作镜头似的看着迪金森的睫毛轻颤，眨了眨眼，带着感冒尚未痊愈的柔软鼻音说，“我超想你再带我去酒吧玩一次的！上次跳舞都没跳够！”

贝斯特觉得上一秒莫名紧张的自己就是个大傻冒，但只能扯起嘴角笑笑，“不，不带你去。酒吧有什么好玩的？”他把杯子平稳地放回餐桌，纸质的杯底轻轻磕在木桌面之上，发出一声微弱的响动，什么痕迹也没留下。

“也许我能合理猜测你不想带我去的原因就是太好玩了，所以你只想自己玩，对吧？混蛋Best。”迪金森那幅贱了吧唧的笑容证明他又开始闹。

明明只是相处了几天，贝斯特对此却有点习以为常。

他耸耸肩顺着对方的话胡说：“你是对的。”

他们吃完后又玩了一摊射击游戏。

别看迪金森电玩打得烂、方才砸罐子也砸不到，枪法却出人意料的不错。三发子弹出去就已经打中了大奖——说是“大奖”，也不过就是大号玩偶而已。

“看不出来啊，Dickie？”

“啊，我在爸爸的射击俱乐部练过。我跟你说哦，我移动靶和飞碟都打得可好了。”迪金森神气地扬了扬下巴，话匣子打开就停不住，“要不是他们非得要我以后读商科，我还会继续练的。天知道我有多想参军！你没有梦想过当个超帅的军官吗，你觉得哪个军种比较酷，Best？”

贝斯特原本想催促他快点挑奖品，但难得听他说到未来和梦想这类的正经话，便认真答，“想过啊，小时候大概就是警察军官医生消防员这类的梦想吧？我喜欢海军。”

“那我们一样啊！”迪金森兴奋地叫了一声，“那你最喜欢海军历史上哪艘船……”

贝斯特怕再聊下去摊位老板的白眼要翻到帆布帐篷的顶上去成为集市内最闪亮的那颗彩灯，只能掰着他的肩膀把面向摆正，“你快挑一个吧，待会后面该排队了！”

迪金森哦了一声答应，揉着脸认真在那堆花花绿绿的动物玩偶里挑选，最后看中了一只恐龙。老板从架子上挑下来递给他，他搂在怀里审视几秒，又兴致勃勃地举到贝斯特脸旁边比着看。

贝斯特不知道他打什么鬼主意，便问：“什么？”

“没什么没什么——”男孩嘴上这么说，笑意却绷不住，抱住那团尖牙利齿的霸王龙自拍了一张，又手指动得飞快在屏幕上打起字。

“什么东西啊？”贝斯特好奇凑过去，见他把与恐龙的合照发到了社交软件上，下面还配一行文字说明：我和贝斯特。

“怎么样，是不是特别像你？”迪金森终于噗地笑出声。

“像个屁这好笑吗？”贝斯特锤了一下他的胳膊，不禁也笑了。

就还真的有那么点味道。

迪金森又吵着要加贝斯特的好友，说是自己本来想通过罗伊老师的号关注他，但贝斯特的是非公开的私密账号。贝斯特被他吵得掏出手机，他挺久都没玩过了说实话对操作都陌生。点开界面之后迪金森就指点着让他查看消息通知栏。

贝斯特看到那个叫dickiebird的ID，申请好友的时间是一个多月前，早过他们认识的时候。他挑眉看向迪金森，那家伙却一脸无辜地瘪瘪嘴并不打算理会他的疑问，贝斯特无耐地点了同意。随手翻下他的主页，还真就是个网络儿童，只今天出来玩的场景已经发有差不多十条以上。

贝斯特哭笑不得：“你的朋友们没被你烦死吗？”

“不会啊，他们还挺喜欢看我发动态。”

他又点进一张照片，哦豁，这热度还是个小网红？

迪金森笑嘻嘻地抬手挡住屏幕让他别看了，另只手自然而然地绕进贝斯特的臂弯拽他往前走。贝斯特都不知道这小鬼竟然还会害羞的。意外发现令他略有暗爽，也就不再计较，任由对方挽着胳膊前行。

许是格罗格里的朗姆酒、生姜和肉桂开始起作用，贝斯特揣在口袋里的手心都冒出融融的汗。

-

“你瞧这个！”他们在一个手工饰品的摊位前驻足，贝斯特还在研究一枚造型夸张的骷髅戒指，闻声抬头，见迪金森兴高采烈地举着一袋小东西。

“是迷你SBD套装！”这个军事迷当即掏出零钱买了下来，还不忘扭头夸摊主您真是个天才。

拆开简单的塑封包装，里面有一对可以当手机链或者钥匙链的仿真无畏式轰炸机模型挂饰，还有一条设计勉强算是简约但一眼看上去就像镀银的飞机项链。

“涂装还挺还原的。”贝斯特指着那对挂饰评价。

“你也喜欢这个？”迪金森张大眼睛。

“以前玩过一个海战模拟游戏，我就老选这台，不是很酷吗？”

男孩连连点头表示绝对的赞同，乐呵地拴在自己的手机壳上，又要给贝斯特也挂一个。

“不了吧，我一个快三十岁的人和客户谈生意时，拿出手机上面坠个小玩意晃来晃去的像话吗？”

“有什么关系，有话说的好，真正的伟人绝不抛弃童真。”

“有道理。”贝斯特配合着点点头。

贝斯特其实不常被旁人说服，可和迪金森在一块儿，就总会莫名其妙地顺着对方的节奏走。他的感染力是颗热气腾腾的明亮火种，再暗的夜晚似乎都能被照透。这种力量更像是某种与生俱来的气质，原始、单纯，但是快乐。

对，快乐，贝斯特想到了这个词才豁然发现和迪金森相处的时候，连自己也被传染成了又傻又乐呵的小男孩。

就像现在狄金森笑嘻嘻窜到他背后，要给他戴上那条飞机套装里拆出来的廉价项链，自己不但没有拒绝，还鬼使神差地举起手机盯着挂饰笑起来。

察觉这一事实令他从躯体深处腾起一阵热意，他感到迪金森的手在自己脖子后挂上了扣子，手指若有似无地从皮肤上蹭过去。

贝斯特的耳朵突然烫得厉害。

“你早上不是吃了抑制剂吗？怎么味道突然这么浓，Best？”迪金森迷惑的低语传进耳朵，也像隔一层雾，他好像又低头在腺体上嗅了嗅，鼻尖蹭到了那一块凸起如同雪上加霜。

迪金森慌忙到贝斯特身边扶住他，见他咬着牙点点头又摇摇头，从齿缝里挤出一句：“要针剂。”

迪金森不算什么常识型人类，但脑子里还是有这种知识的。学校的生理课学到过，如果Omega迎来了较为猛烈的发情期，仅使用口服药品是不够的，需要去诊所或医院肌肉注射。但他也是头一回面对这种情况，眼瞧贝斯特的火药味浓郁起来，汗和潮红爬上脸颊。他手忙脚乱地查地图，最近的诊所也有半小时以上的车程，只能把手机揣回口袋里暗骂了一声，揽住了开始瘫软的贝斯特朝出口疾走。

“去最近的医院，有多快开多快！”迪金森拦下一辆出租车，扶住门框以防撞到贝斯特的脑袋，安顿好贝斯特之后立刻扔下了没头没脑的一句。

“回家比较快，Dickie……叫家庭医生来……”贝斯特趁着还有意识，拿出手机让迪金森去翻通讯录。

整个车厢里被那股火烧火燎的硝烟味充满，内里还包含有烟草和威士忌的热辣呛人。像风里的浓烟一样持续不断地席卷而来。

迪金森很喜欢这个气味，同他在射击场闻到子弹的焦香相似。司机显然有些受不了，悄悄地按下了一点车窗。

“你很好闻……”贝斯特开始梦境似的呢喃，靠在迪金森怀里眼睛虚睁了一半向上看他，那汪深潭里全是晦暗又破碎的情欲的光泽。

贝斯特的相貌不太符合于一般人审美观下的标准Omega。他的线条转折锋利，如同利刃出鞘，不笑的时候会显得凶狠，但如今面孔之上显现出的只有猛烈的欲望和艳情。迪金森看呆了，忍不住伸手触他的面颊，掌心捧住脸想要安抚对方的难受。拇指下意识摩挲到唇边却被贝斯特张嘴含住，又软又热的舌头极力吸吮他的指尖，令他一阵头晕目眩。

“我他妈也不知道……我在干什么……Dickie……”贝斯特唔哝着又从喉咙深处奇怪地笑出声，喉音夹杂混乱燥热的鼻息。

“我知道，没关系的，Best。”男孩故作镇定地用空出来的手温柔地抚摸了男人头发。

克拉伦斯•厄尔•迪金森，十七岁，中学十一年级，陷入了有生以来最大的危机之中。

-

迪金森对性爱的了解，除了生理课上学到的那部分，还来源于好奇心作祟上网看过的一两次成人影片。哪怕看了，也仅是发出几声卧槽好厉害的感叹便抛诸脑后的程度。

现在，他被一位性感热辣的发情期Omega堵在公寓门后咬脖子——贝斯特像没有骨头一般软着，浑身滚烫，勾着他的脖子索吻。迪金森为了避免被他亲到，脑袋拼命向后仰，贝斯特就只能朝他的脖颈和锁骨吻，而且他们的下体仍贴合在一处被贝斯特顶着腰厮磨。

迪金森清楚他没在车上发作已经是极度忍耐的结果，而现在就像喝断片一样没有自主意识。他环抱贝斯特腰侧的手根本不敢松开怕他摔到地上，这姿势就像是情人之间的拥抱。迪金森红透了脸，声音也显得有一点委屈：“Best去床上躺下好不好？”

贝斯特像是听懂了，放开他的脖子，退后的动作摇摇晃晃，脚步虚浮地朝自己的卧室走。迪金森不放心地跟进去，迟了半步来不及扶贝斯特就踉跄着摔进了被子里。

最近几天主卧是迪金森住的，被子床单和枕头里沾染的是可乐跳跳糖的味道。迪金森还没分化便不太注意使用除味剂，那些酸甜全都保留下来。贝斯特的脸捂在枕头里，只吸了一口气就整个人颤了下，长长呻吟了一声。忍受不住气味的折磨般转过身朝天躺着，热流随动作往外涌，身下烟灰色被单就浸湿了一块。他忍得时间太长，整个人已经被激素煎熬得快要融化。

迪金森手足无措地单膝跪上床沿，扣住了贝斯特的手指紧紧抓住，却再也不敢向前一点。他实在不知要怎么才能让对方好过一分，自己先急得泛出泪。

贝斯特睁开濡湿的眼，定定地看迪金森，语调混沌，“想要……”

男孩被贝斯特这个潮湿的眼神钉在原地，随即被一把拉过去整个人伏在对方身上，一手按在了胸口。迪金森能感觉到他整个人都在发抖了，而自己则像是一手按进了节庆焰火的最中心，那些四溅的滚烫将他团团围困，又像掉进了刚出炉的面包般柔软香甜的陷阱。他有生以来，从未没体会过这样的滋味，眼前的一切景象都不真切了，又听见贝斯特喘息着叫他名字：“Dickie——”

贝斯特意乱情迷的模样看起来色情得要命，恍惚地拉着迪金森的手往身下带，边开口央求：“Dickie，你摸摸我……”

迪金森青涩的身体没有反应，内心却像是响起了失火般的警笛，他胆颤心惊地试着低下头亲住他。

这原本应该是他的初吻。

-

只是嘴唇贴到一起，贝斯特的信息素便转瞬间浓了很多，晨雾一样稠，仿佛有重量般洒上皮肤扑簌而下。迪金森的亲吻懵懂，毛毛躁躁地舔贝斯特的嘴角，像是吃一颗糖。贝斯特马上伸出舌头找他的，本能般钻到迪金森的唇齿间，空虚地渴望着什么。

而他的下面早已泥泞一片，迪金森胡乱地帮他脱掉了最后一层内裤，红着脸硬着头皮被带领着探到生殖腔口。湿成这样，只是试探着按了一下就涌出一股体液，再朝内部进，贝斯特就呜咽了起来。

他身上那些坚硬带刺的壳软化了，被动物本能化解。如同硬糖的表层融化后暴露出来的内核，那些稠滑而香甜的本质纷纷滴落，消融在此刻被火药气味充满而显得无比逼仄的房间。

迪金森实在太过紧张，脑袋里像是无数颗子弹在同一刻呼啸着出膛。而贝斯特也腻在欲望之中。他们彼此含着对方的舌肉，推挤纠缠，但都听不清对方的话语或者喘息。

贝斯特身上都是汗，热得烫手，性欲的粉从脸颊蔓延到领口。

顺着感觉向深处揉弄，里面的软肉裹着他的指头痉挛，再抽送了几下就听见贝斯特哭泣般短促而难耐的几声尖叫，里面也动得厉害，一股股的热浪喷出来，全身止不住得打颤。迪金森茫然放开贝斯特的唇，低头一看发现原来是他腔道和阴茎一起高潮了。精液黏在裸露的小腹和迪金森衬里的T恤上，而床单简直像是被洗过了一回。

贝斯特软在那儿大口的喘气，而迪金森明明没有动情也像是死过了一次，翻身躺在贝斯特身边望向天花板出神。

这样连临时标记也算不上的抚慰可能起不到什么实质性的作用，好在他终于等来了家庭医生的出诊。

他拉开门请医生进来的时候，大家都十分尴尬。但令人欣慰的是医生表扬了他处理得还算周全。但他还是心有余悸地提了个蠢问题：“我只用了手，他，嗯，不会有什么事吧？”

医生抿嘴笑了笑：“你觉得呢？”

“我只是确认一下。”迪金森嘀嘀咕咕地挠了挠头，看着医生把止血的棉球贴在贝斯特的臂弯。他礼貌地送走了对方，又从壁橱了抱出一床新的被子换上。

贝斯特注射的针剂也有镇定的药物成分，此刻他已经安静地睡着了。

迪金森坐在床沿长长地出了口气，他低头仔细瞧着贝斯特的睡脸和他领口内露出来的一小截银色的链子，终于如释重负的笑了笑。

-


	5. Chapter 5

第二天再醒来时，贝斯特的情热已经褪去，只余下水分流失太多而带来的口干舌燥。他还能记得之前的事情，尽管像梦境一样颠三倒四，但他都能记得——那个男孩唇齿间的湿热和关节分明的手指的触感。贝斯特捂住脸揉了揉，恨不得直接单手捂死自己。  
人没有办法自己捂死自己，他只能磨磨蹭蹭地下了床，走到外面找水喝。  
“你醒啦，Best！”迪金森依然精神十足，“我让默里给你公司请了假，还以为你可能需要多睡一会。我们就先坐巴士去学校啦。”  
“哦，早啊。”他只能对背着书包出发的两个小孩若无其事地问早，实际上尴尬得连插在裤兜里的手都攥紧了。

无非就是做爱又不是没做过，况且这不过一个救急的手活，更算不得什么。虽然对方是未成年的事实，使这件事从道德甚至法律角度来说显得十分严重。可就像喝醉了说的浑话不能作数，发情期的Omega做出了什么无法自控的事情也不能算渣滓混蛋，仅仅是激素作祟罢了。  
对，一切都要怪该死的激素。贝斯特反复挣扎了一会，最终决定放下那点不值钱的内疚。毕竟那家伙在家里也住不了几天，以后也就无需面对这样的烦恼——圣诞节近在眼前迪金森的父母就要回来，他很快就能回到自己家去。  
他瘫在沙发上，手从脖颈深处挠出一团乱麻似的叹息。贝斯特极少唉声叹气，空荡公寓中的声响令人难以忽略，连他自己也吓了一跳。

-

迪金森托下巴发起呆，没过过久就瞥见餐厅不远处坐着吃饭的默里，他身边还坐了看起来和他差不多大的男生，但明显显得更成熟些。那个总是一脸阴霾的小子侧过脸和身边的男生在聊天，笑得像是云层里洒出金光，瞳仁里全是快活的细闪。  
他们几乎没在学校碰过面，迪金森还在出神地思考晚上回去要不要和贝斯特八卦一下，就有人碰了碰他的肩膀。  
“迪哥你平安夜有没有好地方玩？”是米勒端了餐盘坐到迪金森旁边，他好不容易抢到两份供不应求的布丁，挤过人群回到桌子面前分给迪金森一个。他们这桌一起吃饭的朋友都看过来，小团体的意见领袖被盯笑了：“都不回家的？你们这群有家可归的人。”  
“你爸妈回来吗？”另一个女生问。  
“他们25号才回，所以平安夜你们想出来玩也行。”  
“那迪哥带我们去哪玩，哪里就是我们家。”旁边的男生挤眉弄眼地笑，又戳戳米勒，“对吧？”  
米勒算是他们之中最循规蹈矩的好学生，跟着点点头，又连忙补上一句：“但是我只能玩一会啊，还得悄悄溜回去。”  
迪金森放下小汤匙，嘴里含混着布丁揽过米勒的肩膀，“怕什么，我带你飞啊！”语毕，掏出手机漫不经心地翻了几下，试着找些好去处。  
电玩城早就腻了，电影也没什么新奇的，他又朝下划了划看到了一家熟悉的店铺介绍。迪金森抬起头，环视了一下，故作神秘地问：“酒吧——你们敢去吗？”

-

贝斯特人生中的平安夜向来平平无奇，默里会提前回到他们泽西的老家和外婆一起过新年假期。而他自己要不就是和床伴约一下快乐酒吧，要不就是自己在家做游戏宅。  
可是今年，好像有些不同寻常。就连床伴们都已经分别提前发出邀约，他也没有特别想答应的心思，便全找借口推了。  
24号下午公司早早下班，他回到公寓，开门之后的房间是暗的。像是缺了点什么吵闹的动静，和迎头而来的热烈拥抱。贝斯特站在原处，想起早上迪金森同自己的告别。  
圣诞节终究要来的，这位不速之客也终究要走。没什么难分难舍的煽情镜头，男孩子来的时候就没带什么物件，走的时刻身上也只有他的双肩包。  
“我要走啦！”他背对门站在玄关，歪头笑着冲贝斯特挥了挥手。暖色的顶灯洒在他的睫毛上，投射而下的阴影安静无声。这个吵闹小鬼很少这么规规矩矩地站着，带着那么点乖巧的期盼说：“我还能再来找你玩吗？”  
“最好不要，我家不是什么流浪儿童之家。”贝斯特试图将他的铁石心肠贯彻到底。  
“可是游戏还没通关！”迪金森低呼。  
贝斯特不置可否地撇了撇嘴，但是对方出乎意料地没有继续争辩下去，他只是凑过来抱了抱他，语气又变得热情黏糊起来：“不准删我的存档混蛋Best，回头见！”  
最后他便出了门，好像仅仅是下楼买饮料似的，轻松地离开了。  
当时，贝斯特没有说话,只是极轻地对着背影应了声see you。

贝斯特将抓在手中的电话摆到茶几上。那旁边还摆着空的披萨盒，是昨天默里走之后他和迪金森两个人凑合着对付了一顿叫的外卖。夏威夷水果和海鲜双拼的口味，迪金森胃口不错，但是不太喜欢吃烤熟的菠萝就全部咬下来吐到垃圾桶里。  
被宠坏的挑食臭小子！贝斯特丢了一粒口香糖进嘴里，无意识地进行习惯性的咀嚼动作。又瞟到一眼手机上的飞机挂饰，止不住还是想起在对方帮助下度过的发情期，算了，也没那么坏。他又在内心重新修正道。  
贝斯特打开手机准备再叫一份外卖，迪金森的消息却突然闪了起来：  
“SOS！非常紧急，这不是演习！”  
再一看下面附的定位地址，贝斯特皱紧了眉头。

是他们相遇的那家酒吧。

贝斯特是这里的熟客，推开门进去也有眼熟的人打招呼，他来不及多寒暄，心烦意乱地环视几圈，最终逮住一群眼生的看着就稚嫩的年轻人。其中一个男生，他靠近之后想起，之前在迪金森IG主页看到过他们的合照。  
那个叫米勒的男孩看到他走到面前明显被吓坏了，直到他被贝斯特揪着领子问迪金森在哪都支支吾吾说不出一句话。他的几个同伴也是学生模样，全被贝斯特吃人似的狠劲吓成了雷雨里哆嗦的幼鸟，颠三倒四叽叽喳喳地说了好久才说清是迪金森喝了东西之后就不舒服进了洗手间，现在还没出来，他们也不知道具体情况。  
贝斯特不耐烦地咂舌，扯过米勒的胳膊拉到吧台前面。酒保和贝斯特是相熟的，但也被他来者不善的眼神刺了一下，手上动作亦顿住。  
“你给这群小兔崽子喝什么了？”  
“他们都点的饮料，就是普通的饮料我发誓。是真的！”  
贝斯特知道他没必要撒谎，便扭头冲那群孩子吼到：“都给我滚回家！别等着我给Roy Pearce打电话叫家长来领你们。”  
他来不及管那群落荒而逃的小崽子了，匆忙进了洗手间。踏进去的瞬间就感到一阵不妙，里面的空气吸进鼻子里是焦糖色的跳跃不歇的酸与甜香。但是这股气息不安极了，像是要冲破什么阻碍似的急躁地横冲直撞着。  
“Dickie？”试着喊了一声，没有人答他。贝斯特循气味到了最里面的隔间，推开门果然看见迪金森坐在马桶上。  
男孩歪斜地倚靠在那儿，费力抬起眼朝贝斯特露出一个死里逃生般的虚浮笑容：“又见面了。”

-

反锁上门闩，在迪金森的背包口袋里翻了彻底都没找到半支抑制剂，贝斯特从牙缝里挤出一句骂：“你都十七岁了，你的混蛋爸妈没准备药的吗？”  
“在家里有……我，还没回家呢……”迪金森被突如其来的分化情潮淹没，在动荡难耐的欲望里几乎溺亡。和生理课上学到的根本不是一回事，他喘得厉害无数次深呼吸也缓不过劲来，他想要的是体液和激素，初觉醒的年轻男生自己都还不知道体内焦灼的空虚究竟在渴求什么。他的眼睛不太能睁得开了，不稳定的生理变化让他的视觉对光线也无比敏感，冷淡的日光灯都能让他的虹膜之上盈满泪液。  
热血从四肢百骸全往身下涌，男孩出了很多汗，但手是冷的，胡乱捞到了贝斯特的手腕便紧紧拽住，手指发着抖握住了眼前的浮木。  
贝斯特骂了一声操，一把跨到迪金森腿上先给了他一个拥抱以示安抚。  
迪金森已经分不清身前的是荷尔蒙带来的虚幻臆想还是真实，但贝斯特的温度是暖的。他抬起手搂住贝斯特的腰，哆嗦着把对方朝自己怀里带——其实他此刻已然使不上力气，瘫成了一块水加过了头的馅饼皮，又湿又软，更像是自己粘在贝斯特身上。

贝斯特咬着牙尽量抵抗信息素的影响，那孩子身上原本无性别特征的香气已经注满了真正属于Alpha的燥热与狂放。他拉开了迪金森的裤子打算给他用手解决，谁知迪金森发狠地攥着他的手腕，不顾一切地吻了上来。  
隐秘宛转的那根引线瞬间就燃起了火星。迪金森在柔软唇瓣间没有章法地乱亲，很快便闻到贝斯特脖颈处辛辣呛人的信息素。只是若有似无的一点，和Alpha的味道搅和在一处，就像燎起了烈火，化学反应烧成滚滚热浪，烫得人只剩喘气的余地。

男孩的舌头从唇边湿热地挤进口腔内部，贝斯特的腰间一阵发软，腔道深处本能地涌出一股热流。贝斯特十分了解自己的身体，不在发情期时的兴奋阈值绝对的偏高。这是头一遭，仅仅是一个亲吻的反射就让他湿透了内裤。  
迪金森的Alpha信息素和他的太契合了，简直是生物本能的捉弄。  
贝斯特从心底叹了口气，认命般地分开腿，“Dickie，你该高兴。随身带安全套可真是我的好习惯……”

-

阴茎被那层乳胶薄膜妥帖包裹之后，迪金森才真正感到一丝畏惧。他不是胆小的人，也从不担心挑战，却突然从心底生出茫然的恐怖。他按住了贝斯特脱裤子的手，话说出来几乎是哭腔：“不，你还是走吧！你不会想这样的，Best……”  
“已经这样了，你在怕什么？”贝斯特垂眸问。  
迪金森用残存不多的理性想了想，坦白说：“怕你跑掉。也许我们做了之后……你，还愿意面对我吗？我们还会是朋友吗？”  
贝斯特有些惊讶于他的回答，顿了一秒才说：“就当是你上次帮我的回礼。你也不用把我想象成什么道德高尚的人而感到为难。”  
“但我知道你还没被谁标记过……”  
“所以，我也没有被你标记的打算，Dickie。”  
迪金森因贝斯特的冷静陈述而感到没来由的愤怒和嫉妒，他的Alpha本能让他失去克制，沉默而狂热地低头咬上了贝斯特的胸膛。光洁突出的锁骨中央还悬挂着那个飞机吊坠，纤细的银色金属映在迪金森眼底，刺得他心神一震。  
贝斯特也不再说什么，打开腿露出已经久等了的湿黏的股间。迪金森想用手，贝斯特直接抬起腰轻喘着说了声：“不用。”  
Omega的身体构造不需要适应期，而且贝斯特确实也不想在公共洗手间里磨蹭更久。坐下的过程极顺畅，贝斯特软热的内部把迪金森吃得很深。男孩从鼻底哼出喘息，难捱的热潮似乎终于得到了片刻缓解。迪金森紧紧抱住贝斯特的后背，开始急促地向上耸动。  
贝斯特半阖眼帘，醉心在身下的顶弄。迪金森在他身体里又硬又热地撞击，感觉来得十分轻易，体液根本无法控制地一股股涌出来。过量的水分被抽插的动作挤进带出，发出令人难堪的水声。贝斯特身体里的热使他哼出美妙的呻吟，像是真正的灼烧，和以往的每一次性爱都截然不同的快感。贝斯特根本来不及弄清不寻常的体感是否源自自身感情的影响，他的心神都被撞到天外，只能小心地咬住下唇，尽量让自己不要叫得过于大声。  
信息素在拥挤冰冷的隔间内散开，凝在他们的身体上，像是有了重量一样铺展延伸。它们最终糅合在一处，沸腾成一片全新而滚烫的香甜。

迪金森被情欲支配的动作十分粗暴，甚至能感到穴肉被快速的操干而带动的触感。而贝斯特也绝不需要他温柔，哪怕被一下一下顶得身体颤抖也咬牙忍着，没有求他慢点来。等到男孩干得快没力气，动作慢下来时，Omega又夹紧了身体里的那根，索要得毫不留情，顺着角度来回起伏。  
迪金森被他坐得呜呜咽咽的，倒像是比被进入的人感觉还强烈。他掐着贝斯特的臀肉，咬着他的肩膀来回厮磨，意识都要涣散了。年轻的Alpha的大腿肌肉一直在打颤，性器进得太深了，软肉紧密地包裹他，再朝上突然顶到一块更紧的地方。贝斯特一下子哀叫出声，迪金森便明白过来是顶到宫口了。尽管带着套他也没有再朝那处顶，乖觉地向别处使力。  
贝斯特被顶到的那一下爽得厉害，Omega本能甚至让他有那么一瞬间希望这是一个真正的标记。酸麻的快活从肚子深处翻弄他，腔道口的黏膜痉挛着喷出了一大片液体，和前面阴茎射出的精液一齐浇在迪金森柔软的小腹和大腿根上。  
迪金森还在高潮前的临界点，伸手抚弄贝斯特刚射过而变得湿腻又敏感的性器，快撑不住了一般哼哼，眼下的皮肤染上浓郁的潮红。  
贝斯特哼着，侧过脸来和他接吻。舌头触碰的瞬间，迪金森猛得抖了一下，他用力地推着贝斯特的肩膀，从身体抽出来之后才浑身震颤地射了。

明明带着套还坚持体外射精，这动作真诚地让贝斯特有点好笑。他低头瞧迪金森的阴茎一抖一抖地涌出最后一股白浊，才抽掉了安全套，打上结丢进一旁的垃圾桶。贝斯特又抬手碰了碰还闭着眼兀自喘息的迪金森，性事令男孩裸露在外的皮肤整个泛出粉红。他觉得可爱，便意犹未尽地蹲下来，唇舌包裹滑动，绕着半软的阴茎又舔了几圈，引得对方发出难耐的惊呼。

又过了几分钟，渐渐缓过来的迪金森神情变了一点，像是不小心踏足禁地的小兽，惶然地打量贝斯特的脸色。  
贝斯特收拾完自己，站起身扯了几团纸巾丢到迪金森肚子上，“看什么？清理一下快走吧。这也管不了太久，还得回去打针。”  
迪金森愣愣地应了好，仍然像坠在雾中。

-

他们谁也没有留神去看洗手间镜中映出的衣衫凌乱的自己，也无心去听穿过舞池时的音乐轰鸣。  
他们站到了街头等起出租车，雪絮像是天使撕落的云团碎屑。  
迪金森悄悄看向身侧，贝斯特面容平静，耳尖却还通红，也像是被天使吻过。

TBC


End file.
